Malediction
by babybluestar
Summary: The Legendary Bladers were cursed to death, but when the curse was lighten up, they were unseen to the world. Everyone thought the Heroes disappeared and that there is no hope to defeat Nemesis the second time. But 5 girls that was entrusted by the Angels to help the bladers to save to the world. But how will the bladers overcome the adversity of being invisible?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**This story is based on a thought that one day I just had. You'll get it once you read this story. Anyways, this story is not written by me alone, but was also helped by my sister. I hope you enjoy the prologue of my first story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFB**

* * *

A year after Nemesis' defeat...  
One night...

The defeated haunting god of destruction aka Nemesis was underground, with a monstrous creature by his side. "Do we have a deal?" the god said as the creature rubbed its chin

"Let me get this straight, Nemesis my friend. You want me to help you to get your revenge on those pity little Legendary Bladers by setting a curse on them?" The creature asked as Nemesis nodded."Then what is in for me?"

"You can torture those goody-two-shoes. Is that good enough for you?" Nemesis offered

The creature chuckled."Hmm... I guess. But still, I think this curse is ridiculous"

Nemesis frowned at its comment. "Imagine this Iblis. After those Legendary Bladers are extinguished, I could control and change this world into darkness, while you, the Torturer of the Underground, can torture those wrong people and those pathetic excuses for heroes. What do you think?"

Iblis laughed evilly at the thought and took two glasses of wine."Great plan my friend! Toss for the new world!"

Iblis gave one glass to the god of destruction as they tossed and laughed evilly. Little did they know that someone was spying on them

"Oh no! I must warn the Legendary Bladers!" The spy flew away from the Underworld and into the Earth. She got into each Legendary Blader's dream, who were dreaming the same nightmares. The angles combined their dreams and turned them into one whole dream

"Where are we?" The Legendary Blader of Autumn, Gingka Hagane said as he looked around. He could see his fellow Legendary Bladers and then everything turned bright

A beautiful angel with sincere pale blonde hair, icy blue eyes and pale skin with a white robe, white angell wings and a halo appeared in front of them.

"Oh brave Legendary Bladers, I must speak to you" She said

"Who are you and where are we?" The summer blader, Kenta Yumiya asked as the angel just shook her head in sympathy

"I am Roxy, the angel of blessings. Please listen closely each and everyone of you. I only had little time to warn you before the curse happened" she replied as the bladers had complex looks on their faces

The Mercury blader spoke up, "What curse?"

"I have heard from the Underground," the angel continued" the god of destruction shall be back, with all of you cursed to death"

"WHAT?!" They all yelled in sync as the angel just gave them a sad look

"That is true" Roxy said "He is working with the Torturerof the Underworld and my worst enemy, Iblis. You cannot escape this curse no matter what"

"So we're just going to die and let Nemesis take over the world without mercy?" The Saturn blader asked as he looked like he was about to punch a wall

The blonde haired angel shook her head again and gave a small warm smile "No. I will prevent that from happening. But there is a price."

"WHAT?" they all yelled in sync. Again.

She propheted, "When the god of destruction is put in his rightful place, the curse shall be lifted. Five girls can lead you to victory. But until then, I'm very sorry"

She then started to disappear along with the bladers "Good luck dear Legendary Bladers. May your good wills help you along your way"

* * *

**Please R&R. Sorry if its crappy. It is after all my first story**

**Oh and I also accepted 3 OCs. Just give me your OC's their name, age, looks, personality, beyblade, beyblade moves(please tell me the uses of each moves). You can also give an extra info about your OC. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Oddness

**Chapter 1: The Oddness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFB, the OCs and the help from someone. Just the plot. Enjoy ^.^**

* * *

A girl with long dark brown hair that reaches her waist smiled and sat at a bench in the park with her sketch book in her hands. She started sketching when she felt something at her ankle. She looked below the bench and saw a very cute cat.

It has a very white fur and a black dot on its forehead. The girl picked it up and brushed her hands to its white fur.

She set the cat down beside her and began sketching the cat. Not long after the girl began sketching, a mysterious figure came to the girl's view. The figure was calling someone. As it came closer and her voice becoming clear.

"Hope! Hope!" the mysterious girl called. The mysterious girl has a silky black shoulder length hair tied in a side ponytail bangs that cover her left sparkling black eyes. She was wearing a purple tank top over it was a black vest, a black ripped shorts, purple fingerless gloves, black combat boots and a necklaces with a lion claw.

The mysterious girl looked at the skectching girl's direction and she stopped calling and she walk closer to the girl with amethyst eyes.

"Thank goodness. Don't you ever wander around like that again!" The mysterious girl said as the cat jump out from the sitting girl and to it's master

The amethyst eyed girl looked confused as she approach the girl. "Is this your cat?" She asked as the owner of the cat

The black haired girl smiled at the dark bruenette and nodded. "Yes. Thank you for looking after my cat. Her name is Hope" The cat then purred to the other girl. "Looks like she likes you. By the way, I'm Kiara Setoji" She pulled out her hand so that the brunette can shook it

"I'm Charlotte" She said as she shook her hand with Kiara. "Pleasure to meet you Kiara"

* * *

_At the same time in the Mansion of the Legendary Bladers..._

"Ugh... My head... It's spinning around" A certain red head woke up on his bed as he looked around. He had a migraine from the earlier dream. About well, everything. He then made sure that he was in a real room in a real mansion and in the real world

He jumped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom as he washes off and get dress. This of course, was none other than the legendary Ginga

The red head went down to the dining room for breakfast, where his friend and bey-mechanic, Madoka was. "Morning Madoka!" Ginga greeted as Madoka kept on cooking. Ginga pouted at this

"I wonder where the others are. They're not even in their rooms" Madoka wondered out loud, loud enough for Ginga to hear

"Madoka, come on. I'm right here!" The red-head said

"Maybe they've gone shopping for new clothes" Madoka said tapping her chin then smiled brightly "once in a while they need to get out of those filthy ones"

Gingka was slightly offended. The other legendary bladers started to wake up. Tithi, who was the last to wake up, slammed the door shut, earning attention from Madoka

"Who's there?" Madoka turned her head from her cooking to Tithi's room. Madoka shrugged and continued doing breakfast. Ginga, who was still behind her, looked really pissed off because she was ignoring him

He started to do random things like whistling, clapping and even singing. He finally gave up and sighed in frustration. He was so frustrated that he decided to do the last straw. "MADOKA! LISTEN TO ME!" He yelled as Madoka turned around with the food and a satisfied smile. When the aroma of the great food reaches Ginga, he calmed down a little

The red-head then took a very, and I mean very deep breath and released it. "Ok. I don't know what's going on Madoka but listen to..." Before he can finish his sentence, Madoka walked and went right through him... "... me" He finished

This brought the Legendary Blader to an utter shock and horror. He then tried to touch Madoka's shoulder, but then he passed through her. He then turned confuse and shocked to add the mixture of sheer terror and paranoia and you have a juice of petrified Ginga (really?). He then screamed because he can't hold the horror too long

All of his Legendary friends jumped at his high-pitched, ear-bleeding girlish scream that each of them either spit out their drinks, drop the object that they were holding, fell out of the chairs of where they were sitting on or screamed as well. "OMG! Ginga! What the heck?!" Kyoya snapped as he was trying to clean his shirt from Dunamis' coffee because the lavender haired blader spit it out to the shirt. "It's too early to scream like Tithi!"

"Hey!" The little boy yelled as he crossed his arms and glared at the Leone Blader

Ginga sat right next to Chris and King, more like plopped at the sofa. His skin was so pale as a sheet, he started to tremble lightly and his teeth chatter loudly. "What's up Ginga?" Chris asked "You look like you've seen a ghost"

"More likely, I am the ghost" The pegasus wielder croaked/whispered. The others looked at each other and then him with the look that says 'He's drink way too much Random Juice'

"Ginga, what are you talking about?" The kronos blader aka Aguma asked "You're still alive. And besides, ghosts doesn't exist. If they did then my grandparents would probably still be haunting me" His face was straight and the others (minus Ginga) was just looking at him with the 'not-helping' look

He shook so bad that it looked like he was about to die out of fear. Hey, that could happen! "But I swear to my holiest beyspirit! Madoka went right through me when I was talking to her and it seems that she can't hear me as well"

King then stood up "I'm not buying this stuff" He then left to the kitchen to get more water. "Hey Madoka!" He said. But Madoka didn't turn her attention away from the dining table "Yo! Madoka! Do you know how I can get more water because the water there is..." The same thing happened to Ginga happened to him. She went right through him, which made him lost in a billion words. After trying to process what the heck just happened, he started screaming even louder and higher than Ginga's shriek

This time, the Legendary Bladers got shock as well that the same thing happen, or maybe even worse. Dunamis spit out his hot chocolate milk to Kyoya's now-cleaned-by-water shirt that was just dry, Aguma accidentally throw his bey outside by the window, Chris choked on the chocolate cookie that he was nibbling, Yuki accidentally broke his glasses while he was about to put it on, Kenta fell backward from the chair he was sitting on, Tithi screamed as well as Ginga just stood silent (kill-joy)...

When King stopped screaming, he went to the living room looking as pale as Ginga. He bit his lips so hard that it started to bleed a little. The Legendary Bladers recovered from the incident and sat back to their positions before except for Tithi, who was still screaming hysterically that they all covered their ears to protect their hearing and sanity

Then Dunamis covered the fuchsia haired blader's mouth, which made his screams into muffles. "Um... Tithi, it's over" He said

"Oh... Really?" The Quetzalcoatl wielder innocently as everyone (minus Tithi, King and Ginga) _facepalmed_ or _sweatdropped _at the kid's antics

"Did you now understand what I've been blabbering about?" Ginga asked as King went back to his seat

The second he got his butt on the sofa, he started to shake Chris (who's eating the cookie again and had recover from his temporary not-so-called asthma) really hard and strong that the blonde started to cough and choke all over again. "SHE WENT RIGHT PASS ME! I'M LIKE THIN AIR!" He shook the blonde that when he escape the Mars' blader grip, the violet-eyed boy went to the bathroom to do some... personal stuff

"I KNOW!" Ginga replied

"I'm a freaking ghost! I mean how could I have die?!" King panicked and started ranting "I..I'm too young to die! I still have my whole life to go on! Like college to pass, business to make and a family to build!"

"Um... Guys?" Dunamis tried to grab the attention of the two panicky bladers. Still of course, the two won't listen

"But then, if I'm now dead, does that mean I didn't get a proper burial? OMG! What if I don't get it? My body would rot and it will stink! Then people would forget me! And I've already help beat Nemesis so they all wouldn't die and stench like I do! AH! And Masamune would've now probably make fun of me for outliving me even though he's my friend! OH NO! What if you all forget about me?! I can't be forever alone! I'm not ready to go to hell!"

"Guys?" The blue-eyed blader tried again

"OH MY BEYBLADE! What if you're right?! But what about our beys?! Will someone just use it and trash it?! NOOOOO! I still love Pegasus! I can't die yet! I still have a future to build and a beyblade to blade! WAHHH! If I can't do it... I'M A HAUNTING GHOST!" The red head yelled again and soon the Mars and Autumn blader started to bawl like babies and scream hysterically as if they were being chased by a lion, which made the others sweatdrop at their drama

But Dunamis looked pissed off since no one noticed him, he finally bursted. "OMG YOU GUYS DROP THE DRAMA ALREADY! NONE OF US ARE DEAD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

They stopped and blinked "We're not?". Another round of facepalm, anime-fell and sweatdrop from the others

"Ok, how did we turned into this?" Chris said his hands poking King and Ginga

Everyone in the room went silent, trying to think of the possibility. After a very long time of thinking, Dunamis broke the silence

"Wait a minute, do you guys notice the dream last night?" Dunamis exclaimed

Everyone nodded. "I was dreaming about this Roxy Angel that told us that Nemesis was working together with the Torturer of the Underworld, Iblis," Aguma reply

"And that we're cursed to death by them" Kenta continued

"But then that Angel lifted the curse a little so we wouldn't die right?" Yuki chimed in

"So that means that now we're invisible by that impact" Kyoya concluded

"Oh shi- Only because of that stupid dream?!" Ginga and King screamed, "We can't blade because of those two dudes?! AH! Then how are we all gonna stop them?! The world will go to destruction and we'll all die!" The two started running around and screamed and wailed again "MOMMY! I'm too young to die!"

The others sweatdropped again._ 'This is the world's number one?'_ They all thought as the two panic bladers were in fetal position, sucking their thumbs, rocking back and forth with crocodile tears in their eyes

Just then a girl with black hair blue highlights and lighting blue eyes came. She wears a black vest and a black tank top that has a lighting sign. "Madoka? Do you know where the others are?"

The Legendary Bladers looked up to see her. It was their friend, Abby Tyler who was visiting them to play XBox 360 console as usually she do

"No Ab. I haven't seen them all morning" Madoka answered from the kitchen as Abby looked to the living room where the Legendary Bladers were

She smiled "No prob Madoka. They're here"

Madoka then came to the living room but saw no one except for Abby herself. "There's no one minus you here Ab. You probably got light headed or something" She then left the black-head speechless

She then came toward the crying King and Ginga, who brightened up to see that she can see them and almost looked as if they're gonna hug her. She raised an eyebrow and looked at the other Legendary Bladers with a look

"Ok," She looked around "One, you guys got tons of to explain. Two, why is Ginga and King acting like babies and lastly, why can't Madoka see you?" She rained them down with questions as the Legendary Bladers looked at Dunamis to explain all of it to her. He just glared at them and took a deep breath

The blader of Jupiter scratched his hair. "Well, you see..."

* * *

**How was it? R&R please!~**


End file.
